Two of a Kind Love
by thatrandomgirl1997
Summary: Love can be easy, yet it can be hard. Try taking both abused teenagers, Austin Moon & Ally Dawson. They both meet & start devolving feelings for one another. Things can be hard on them, especially parents. Find out what happens with them and their relationship they have as friends, or even two young people in love.
1. Chapter 1

Two of a Kind Love

Chapter One

***Ally's POV***

**It's now been another morning I've been awakened by my drunken father yelling into my face and smacking me to get out of bed. It really hurt whenever he hurt me like this. My life was not the best. My father abused me any chance he got. He'd done this ever since I was twelve years old, the age I was when everything in my life turned into hell. The year where I no longer was that happy little girl I was every single day of my life. The year my self confidence dropped by a ton. To start it all out, he started by drinking a lot more. I mean, I saw his point. Work was stressing him out, bills weren't always getting paid. He had the right to drink a few beers. Then the drinking got worse. He then starting cussing at my mother and hurting her. He never hurt her, just like he never hurt me either. Then he went off and cheated on my mom with some slut from the nearby strip club he secretly went to every night after work. My mom, being the good, strong lady she was, divorced my father as soon as she had found out, still when I was twelve. She knew my father was getting worse about his drinking problem and how he acted different, so I went to live with her. Life was still bad, but also it was getting a little better. Then about four weeks went by and the worst day of my life ever happened. My mother died. I hate saying those three words. She died due to a drunk driver crashing into her. The drunk driver happened to be one of my father's former good friends so even I wasn't stupid enough to figure out that my dumb ass father planned my mother's death out. I hated my father. I don't care if he is the reason I'm on this planet or what, I hate him. I loved my mother more than anything and he just had to kill her. Why? He is just sick. Once she was pronounced dead, I was forced to live with my drunken ass father. The police knew nothing about his drinking problem, or the fact he practically is the one to kill my mother. Once I had to live with him again, I started to get beat downs, everyday. They never stopped. The days my dad had his slut over they weren't as bad as normal considering the fact he'd stop while he'd go and bang that slut. Of course the fact being she's a slut, their little relationship didn't last long and she left my father. He got so furious the beatings got ten times worse. Ever since then, this has been my life. Oh, not to mention the fact I really don't have friends either, except this one guy Dez. He's been my friend since I was in kindergarten. Me, Dez, and this other girl Trish were all best friends until Trish bailed on me in sixth grade when all this shit happened. She told a bunch of people in my school shit so now they all hate me and make fun of me. Luckily Dez stayed by my side, like a best friend should. Trish then turned all popular and is always judging the way I am with all her little popular friends. She sickens me. My father sickens me. My own life sickens me. Well, I better start getting ready, I don't really want another morning beat down now.**

***Austin's POV***

**Packing sucks. Luckily, I didn't have many things to pack considering I don't have much. Oh wait, take that back, I have to pack pretty much everything in this house or else I get a bad punishing. No, it's not like a 'Oh hey, you're grounded for a week!' punishing either, I wish. It's more like a 'I'm going to throw you up against a wall and constantly kick you and hit you and throw shit at you' punishment. My life is hell. I get abused constantly by my father for no reason at all. I honestly don't do anything to deserve it. Everything he tells me to do gets done but then yet I still get the beat downs anyways. This whole abuse thing is why were moving. The neighbors started getting suspicious from all my screaming and crying and shit that my father said we have to move farther away so he doesn't get the cops called on or whatever. In a way, I'm glad we're moving. Everyone here is mean to me anyways. I get treated like shit anywhere I go. School, home, the rare occasions I go out to the mall or something. I never tell anyone my story though, I don't trust anybody in my life. Not even my mother. She doesn't do anything to help me, she just sits around and smokes and drinks and tells me how much of a waste of life I am and I need to go die. She's a lot like my father but she actually doesn't physically hurt me, which I am glad she doesn't. Anyways, the reason why they do all this to me, well I find it a complete teenage mistake, but whatever. About three years ago, so when I was fourteen, I had this girlfriend. I thought I loved her blah and blah, we dated for like four months. Around our third month of dating, we did what most teenagers do around this time in their relationship, had sex. Neither one of us had protection, as in I did not have a condom and she was not on birth control, and I got her knocked up. Her parents told my parents and oh my, my parents did not handle this well, especially my father. That's when I started getting beat and everything, all because I was fourteen years old and had sex and got this girl pregnant. It was a simple honest mistake. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did though, I was too young and knew if something happened it wouldn't be very good with my parents. I never have really had a great relationship with them anyways, considering the fact I was an 'accident' and wasn't supposed to be born. Anyways, I figured it just would have been yelling, not actual abuse. But I was wrong. Look at my life now. Complete shit. That girl ended up having a miscarriage a few weeks later and then broke up with me and told all her friends a bunch of bullshit about me, which then turned the whole school against me, which is then where I got bullied by a bunch of stupid guys. I'm hoping that school life for me will be better at this new school in Miami, but I still am not sure. All I want is one friend, one true friend that I can tell anything too, no matter how bad it is, and that they'll never leave. I'm hoping I can find that friend there, but who knows. Well better finish, don't want to get more abused than what I will be getting. **

So, I'm writing another story guys! I will still be doing my other one, The Two That Were Meant To Be, but I won't update on it for a little. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story so far, I just really wanted to write another story like this so, please review & tell me what you guys all think! Thanks everyone! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Two of a Kind Love

Chapter Two

***Ally's POV***

**This morning luckily for me wasn't that bad. The only beating I got was some smacking and hitting when I woke up. I was now doing my daily routine, walking to school like I always did. I didn't really care much though, I mean the school was a five to seven minute walk anyways. Today I was actually wearing a new pair of jeans, new shoes, a new shirt, jacket, and a nice little brown cross body purse. I never had new clothes, ever. Well, they weren't actually brand new but they were nice and seemed brand new to me. The only reason I had these new clothes was because my elderly neighbor Grace was moving. She was a really nice lady. I never really talked to her much because she was always busy but once in a while we'd both have little chats. Anyways, her granddaughter, who's been in college for almost three years, left behind a bunch of her clothes and since she's moving she went ahead and just let me pick out a bunch of stuff. I got the brown cross body purse, 2 new pairs of jeans, a pair of grey sweatpants, a nice pair of jean capris, 4 new shirts, a purple jacket, some really nice brown boots that seemed legitimately new, and a nice pair of white jean shorts. The shorts were kind of useless though considering it was the middle of November, but hey free nice clothes, why not! I then was in the front of our school, twenty minutes early like always, so I did what I usually did and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I got free food at school anyways, so it's not like eating food here cost my dad a penny. The school food to me was like an expensive dinner, it was that good. I didn't have much at my house anyways, and when we did it was usually nasty stuff that my father bought. That's why school food was amazing to me. I then went in the line and got my breakfast.**

"Hey Ally! What can I get ya today!" said Joyce with a nice smile. Joyce was a very nice lunch lady and she always had a smile on her face.

"Hi Joyce! Can I have 2 pancakes, some eggs, and a piece of bacon please," I replied to Joyce with a smile on my face as well.

"Sure thing girlie!" said Joyce putting the food on my trey and handing it to me. "There ya go honey."

"Thanks Joyce, you're the best! See ya at lunch!" I then said and grabbed and orange juice and then exited the lunch line. I then went and sat down by myself and ate my breakfast like I normally did every single day.

***Austin's POV***

**I got to my new school about thirty minutes earlier so I could go down to the guidance office to pick my classes, get my schedule and eat breakfast and everything. I walked into guidance to a smiley, grey haired lady looking up at me. **

"Hello there! You must be Austin Moon!" said the lady still with a smile.

"Hi, and yes I am," I replied with a little smile.

"Welcome to Marino High! I hope you enjoy the rest of your junior year while you're here! I'm going to give you this paper so you can go ahead and pick out your classes. Feel free to sit down anywhere to fill it out," said the lady, still with a smile and handing me a paper. I went ahead and sat down to fill out the classes I wanted. I then finished and gave it back to her. After about fifteen minutes she then handed me another paper.

"Here's your junior schedule! Your locker will be on the top floor which is the third next to the chemistry room with the teacher Harper. It's green! I hope you have a nice day!" said the lady then looking back to her computer.

"Thank you and I'll try. You have a nice day too," I then said and then walked out of the guidance office. I then looked down at my schedule.

**Period One: Music- Clark**

**Period Two: Biology 1- Robbins**

**Period Three: English 11- Newton**

**Period Four: Algebra 1- Helton**

**Period Five: Study Hall- Franks (Full Year)**

**Period Six: US History- Schwarz**

**Period Seven: English 10- Newton**

**Yeah, so let's just say I'm not the best at school at all and I have to retake three classes. I've been in biology 1 for two years, algebra 1 for three, and I have to retake my entire sophomore English over again. Practically the reason I've failed those classes is because my home life isn't great either, but it's whatever. I hate school anyways. I didn't want to go to my locker just yet, so I went ahead and went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I had the free lunch plan so it's not like my parents had to pay a penny for the food I ate here, which to me was the best food because well, I didn't really have anything at home. That's the only thing I actually liked about school was the food, typically teenage guy for ya. I then walked into the cafeteria lunch line and a nice lunch lady greeted me.**

"Well hey there! You must be a new student!" she said cheerfully with a smile. Wow, this lady must love her job.

"Yes I am new, this is my first day," I said with a smile back.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here! What can I get ya for breakfast!" she asked me still with a smile.

"Um, can I have a couple pancakes and some sausage please?" I asked her.

"Sure thing sweetie," she said putting it all on a tray and then handing it to me.

"Thanks," I told her as I grabbed and orange juice and exited the lunch line.

**I was then looking for somewhere to sit. A lot of the tables were still set up so there wasn't much of anywhere to sit. There were a few groups of kids sitting and eating but none of them really seemed like the people I wanted to sit with. I was just then going to sit at a table by myself when I then saw a really pretty girl sitting by herself eating and looking into a brown book. I then decided to go and sit by her. **

***Ally's POV***

**I was looking down into my brown book that my mother had gave to me before she died in the accident when I then saw a pretty attractive, blonde haired kid I had never seen before in my life standing in front of the table I was at with a smile on his face.**

"Hey, um can I sit here?" he asked kind of with nervousness in his voice.

"Oh yeah, um sure," I said as he then sat down.

"Thanks, ha. I'm Austin Moon, I'm new," he said and then bit into his pancake and then a big happy expression came upon his face. It looked like he really loved pancakes.

"You're welcome, and welcome to Marino High," I said with a smile and then finishing up my pancakes.

"Thanks," he said. "What's your name?"

"Oh um sorry, I'm Ally Dawson," I said kind of nervous.

"Nice to meet you Ally," he said with a smile too. This guy seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you too Austin," I said back. "Since you're new, can I um see your schedule? Maybe you have a class with me and I can help you find it or something," I said hoping to help him out. He then handed me his schedule.

**Period One: Music- Clark**

**Period Two: Biology 1- Robbins**

**Period Three: English 11- Newton**

**Period Four: Algebra 1- Helton**

**Period Five: Study Hall- Franks (Full Year)**

**Period Six: US History- Schwarz**

**Period Seven: English 10- Newton**

**It looked like he wasn't the best at school considering his schedule said he was a junior and he was still in algebra 1, biology 1, and sophomore English. But who am I to judge, I'm not perfect, plus I've failed some too.**

"We have music first period, junior English third period, and then study hall fifth. We also have the same lunch because I have algebra 2 that period so I can still help you find algebra," I told him and then handed his schedule back.

"That's cool. Wanna go ahead and head up to music?" he then asked me.

"Um sure, but I have to stop at my locker, it's on the third floor. You can come if you want," I said. I felt kind of nervous. I can't believe someone, other than Dez, actually wanted to be seen with me around school. This was sure different.

"Oh yeah, me too! It's on that floor too! Haha," he said kind of happily.

"Cool, let's go then," I then told him. We both got up and took up our trays and then went ahead and walked off to our lockers.

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 (: I hope you like it & you're all liking my story so far! Please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot! & thanks to the people who have so far followed my story & favorite it! You guys rock! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Two of a Kind Love

Chapter Three

***Ally's POV***

**Austin and I both walked in silence as we walked to our lockers. I couldn't really think of much to say to him, I mean I didn't even know the guy. He then broke the silence. **

"So, are people around this school nice?"

**People around this school weren't exactly the nicest, I mean for crying out loud I only had one friend and the rest of the school always laughed at me, made fun of me, and sometimes would hit me as well. I didn't exactly know how to answer Austin's question, but I did it anyways.**

"Well I guess, I mean to you they probably will be since you're new and you're nice. They aren't so much to me," I then said.

"Why aren't they nice to you? You're a really nice girl!" he then said. I smiled.

"Thanks Austin, but I'm not exactly sure why, they just are," I said.

"I bet your friends are nice to you, ha," he then said kind of shyly. I didn't want to tell him I only had one friend. He might think I'm weird or something. Oh wait, 99% of the students at this school do, what's another person going to matter.

"I don't really have any friends. I actually only have one, and his name is Dez. He's been my friend since I was in kindergarten," I told him.

***Austin's POV***

"I bet your friends are nice to you, ha." Is what I said to her. I expect she probably has a ton of friends considering how nice she is. How can people be mean to her? She seems so nice!

"I don't really have any friends. I actually only have one, and his name is Dez. He's been my friend since I was in kindergarten," said Ally.

**What? Ally only had one friend? Like I said, she's so nice! How does she only have one friend?! There's no way, no way at all.**

"You have to have more, you're so nice!" I then told her. She smiled at me again.

"Nah, I used to have a lot but then well, sixth grade kind of changed everything," she told me and then her smile vanished.

"Well what happened in the sixth grade?" I asked her.

"Um, well one of my former best friends turned on me and well, told kids in the school a bunch of false things and um, yeah it just kind of happened there," she said, still with a sad look. We then reached the third floor and Ally headed to her locker, so I went with her.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. People suck, especially when you think they're your best friend and they just turn on you," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but she really was my best friend, along with Dez too, before the whole thing with my-" she then paused and said, "Yeah she was a great friend in the past." Before the whole thing what? Why did she pause?!

"Before the whole thing what?" I then asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said quickly. "Hey why don't we go and find your locker?" she then said. I wanted to keep asking her what it was, but I then heard voices and laughs of other students and figured we should start to get to class.

"Okay, it's apparently by a chemistry classroom with the teacher Harper," I then said.

"Oh that's right here silly," she then said as we walked two feet across the hall.

"Well hey, we're like locker neighbors, except I'm across the hall!" She laughed.

**I went ahead and grabbed my books and then we headed back down to the first floor to our music class. On the way some girls kept looking at me with little smiles and waves, but I just kind of looked and looked away. I really haven't gotten that kind of attention since the eighth grade, before I dated Brianna, the girl I got pregnant. I hate her. I then saw some girls also laugh and point at Ally. People seemed like they were really mean to her and it made no sense. As soon as we got into the music room, my eyes widened. It was huge! It was so much nicer than the one back at my other school! I couldn't believe it.**

"By the look on your face you seem amused," giggled Ally. I giggled too.

"It's just huge! The one back at my school was nothing like this! Nothing like this at all," I told her.

"This is my absolute most favorite class of the day! Three reasons, one I love singing and piano, and I get to do that in here! Two because Mrs. Clark is amazing! She will be your favorite teacher, hopefully. She's mine anyways, and three because it gets a lot of thing off my mind," Ally then said with a big smile on her face. Music was defiantly mine as well.

"Music is my favorite too! I love to sing and play guitar! Hey um, wanna here me play?" I asked her kind of nervously. Why did I do that? Why, why, why?!

"Yeah sure go ahead," said Ally then walking me over to where the guitars were. "People won't be in here for like another ten minutes."

**I then took the guitar and played some random song I knew. It wasn't the entire song, just a little part. I went ahead and sang to just because I felt like it would make me feel better, and it actually did. Ally seemed to like it because she smiled when I played and sang. I liked her smile, it was a nice smile. She looks like she has a perfect life, well besides school. I mean, she has nice clothes on and her hair looks pretty too, just like her. Maybe she'll play piano for me, I'd love to see her play! I then finished.**

"Wow Austin, that was great!" she then said, still smiling.

"Thanks Ally, ha. Hey will you play piano for me? I wanna hear you!" I then asked. Her smile then vanished and her face went blank.

"Um, I don't know Austin…" she then told me.

"Awe come on, I bet you're great!" I then replied.

"I don't really like performing in front of people, I- I just, I don't have much confidence anymore," she then said looking said like earlier.

"Oh, the whole thing with your friend huh?" I then asked.

"Um, yeah that's why ha," she said, still sad looking. I felt like there was another reason, but I wasn't sure.

"Oh well, maybe another time," I then said and smiled. She smiled back, too.

Hey guys, please review & tell me what you think! I haven't really gotten any reviews & I'm wondering how you're all liking it, or disliking it, so please review & tell me what you think! Thanks to the new faves & followers too! & of course my other followers & favers who liked this previously. You all rock. :D


	4. Chapter 4

***Please review & tell me what you all think! I haven't really gotten any reviews yet & I want to know if you all like it or not! Thanks!***

Two of a Kind Love

Chapter Four 

***Austin's POV***

**We were just sitting there in silence looking at each other until the interruption of students walked into the classroom, followed by a teacher who I assumed was Mrs. Clark. Ally then stood up so I went ahead a stood up too.**

"Hey, nobody sits next to me so you can sit next to me if you want," Ally told me. I nodded and followed her to where she sat.

"Hello students, did you all have a great weekend?" she asked with a bright, cheery smile. All the students replied with 'yeah!' and then talked amongst themselves about their amazing, fun, abuse free weekends. I looked over at Ally who didn't say anything, just starring at the wall to her left. I then decided to ask her how her weekend was.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked her. She just looked up at me with a kind of sad looking expression.

"Um, okay. I just, you know, chilled at home with my father," she then said.

"Cool. Watch TV or something? Probably quality father/daughter time, huh?" I then asked her.

"Oh yeah, ha, quality father/daughter time alright," she then said and then turned back to the wall. "So, how was your weekend?" she then asked.

**Shit. I didn't want to tell her how shitty my life was. She might just make fun of me or not want to talk to me, and trust me, she's the first person in a while who I've actually talked to and not felt like they're going to hurt me in any way. Oh wait, I packed this weekend, duh!**

"Oh, you know, just packed because of our move," I then said.

"Oh nice," she replied. Mrs. Clark then started to talk.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today! His name is Austin Moon, a junior. Please make him feel welcome here," Mrs. Clark said, still with a smile and then pointing at me. A million eyes looked at me and then one girl spoke. "What are you doing sitting by that freak?" The class giggled.

"Kira Starr, that is no way to talk about another student!" Mrs. Clark yelled. I didn't like that Kira chick one bit.

"Oh, sorry," she said sarcastically and then mumbled, "Not really."

***Ally's POV***

**I hated Kira so much. She always had to make fun of me or be rude or something, but everyone seemed to love her so it's not like her rudeness actually seemed rude to anyone or anything. Austin didn't seem to laugh when she called me a freak though, and I was actually kind of glad about that. Anyways, today in music was kind of boring. We just watched a video about music and stuff, and then class was over. Great, now I can go get made fun of by Kira again in chemistry. I started to walk out and then Austin followed me.  
**"Hey, what do you have now?" he asked.

"I have chemistry, and if I am correct you have biology?" I asked. He nodded.

"I can show you where it's at. Actually, it's by my locker but since I'm up there, I might as well show you anyways," I told him.

**We then got upstairs so we both stopped by our lockers. Austin then walked up to mine.**

"Hey, I'll meet you right outside your class after this period so we can walk to English together," Austin said. I just smiled and then walked off.

***Austin's POV***

**Biology was taking forever. I hated biology, it sucked. I tried to actually pay attention so I could actually pass this time, but it was just impossible! The bell finally rung and I ran out of the room to find Ally standing next to hers, smiling up at me. I love her smile so much.**

"I feel so bad you have Mrs. Robbins. I had her freshman year and she sucks!" Ally said. I laughed.

"Yeah, she's nice, just really, really boring," I then replied. We both laughed. "So, we should now go ahead and go to English," I said.

"Yeah, just let me stop by my locker real fast," she replied. I stopped by mine as well.

**We both went ahead and went to English, which actually wasn't terrible. I got to sit by Ally, which was great. How could nobody like to sit by her? She's awesome. After the teacher talked for a while Ally and I then went off to lunch, my most favorite part of the day. We walked into the same line as I did for breakfast, to the same lunch lady with a huge smile. **

"Hi there Ally, and hello Ally's new friend," said the lunch lady with the smile again like from breakfast.

"Hi Joyce! This is Austin," Ally said. I replied with "Hello."

"Well nice to meet ya again Austin! What can I get ya for lunch?"

"Can I please have a cheeseburger with some macaroni and cheese?" I asked.

"Sure thing sweetie!" she said putting it onto my trey. I grabbed a chocolate milk and walked out with Ally behind me. She got the same thing. We went and sat down at the same table that we did at breakfast, and then ate. I then asked her a question.

"We should hangout after school," I asked.

***Ally's POV***

**I couldn't believe someone, other than Dez actually wanted to hangout with me. Which by the way, Dez is on a week vacation, that's why he isn't here and won't be back till Monday. I wanted to hangout with Austin because he's super nice, but where? Not my house defiantly. Maybe his?**

"Yeah, sure. We should hangout at your place. My dads, um, fixing the living room up." Such a terrible lie but I had nothing. He then got a strange look on his face.

"Ha, well maybe somewhere else cause my dad is having company over," he then said quickly.

"The park? It's three minutes away from here haha," I said.

"That sounds better," he said. We both smiled and then continued to eat our food.

"Does five sound okay?" I then asked.

"It sounds perfect," he said with a smile. This guy rocked.

**There's chapter 4(: please review tell me what you think! I want to know (: haha. Love you all :D you all rock :D **


End file.
